Eres
by spookygolin
Summary: estoy consciente...eres más que un sueño, más que un sentimiento...eres mi unica conversación
**buenas tardes kakahinas mucho tiempo ausente, en esta ocasion les traigo una rapida inspiracion que salio en el camino de la vida :) un drable espero y lo disfruten.**

 **todos los personajes aqui descritos son propiedad del señor kishimoto...yo solo los uso para entretenimiento propio :(**

 **Eres**

Se que me he repetido mas de 10 veces el que definitivamente no soy para ti, pero también se que en cada una de esas veces me pregunto el porque; y es gracioso e incluso demasiado tonto que aun teniendo el conocimiento de que nadie puede hacerte feliz mas que tu mismo, me dejo guiar estúpidamente por la corriente y he aquí a donde he parado. Miles de conversaciones llegan a mi mente, tanto aquellas que me suman como las que me restan...el porque no se la respuesta exacta, solo que hay algo mucho mas profundo que no me deja estar completamente satisfecho conmigo mismo y es desesperante.

Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, desde que descubrí que no eras una simple atracción, todo a mi alrededor cambio. Por mas que me decía a mi mismo que debía ser una broma, te adueñaste de mis pensamientos y mis sueños dando como resultado que la visión que tenia de ti se reconstruyera mágicamente...supe que estaba perdido.

Tu comportamiento indiferente y esa hermosa sonrisa que brindas siempre a los demás, hacen que me frustre, que me moleste logrando que termine por golpearme la frente con una de mis manos por ser tan idiota. Y las voces en mi cabeza atacan diciéndome que porque no me acerco a ti, porque no soy mas servicial contigo; pero hay otra que me dice que pare...que no sea quien en definitiva no soy, que tu sospecharas mis intensiones y entonces te alejaras o tal vez me digas que no te intereso de esa manera; que para ti solo soy una linda persona. Así que mejor evado, huyo de esa posible respuesta, no quiero tener que verte a la cara y mirar en tus ojos compasión, lastima o culpa por no poder devolver mis afectos; así que elijo torpemente seguir guardando este secreto que no soporto por mucho tiempo y en un ataque frenético de ansiedad y estupidez extrema te dije que me gustabas...por kami, ahora lo recuerdo, mi confesión, tu suave piel al hacer contacto con mis labios. Los latidos de mi corazón acelerándose como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto, el no pedirte respuesta y desaparecer como un cobarde de tu presencia me hace reír de mis propias circunstancias.

Y es que no pude evitarlo, el sentirte cerca y a la vez tan lejos me llenaba de enojo conmigo mismo y un odio sin sentido hacia ti; el solo hecho de mirarme o hablarme y que no pudiera gritarte que estoy loco por ti, me hacían ir directo a las sombras.

Se que te sorprendiste por mis acciones, pero en el fondo quiero creer que sabias el punto al cual yo deseaba llegar al requerir hablar contigo, ese suave "gracias" fue como un susurro en mis oídos pero también una dolorosa espina porque inconscientemente me estaba cerrando a las posibilidades de poder estar contigo. Y no se que pasara después de esto, pero necesitaba expresartelo, liberarme de esta sensación que me estaba volviendo un títere de mis propios cuentos absurdos, que me inventaba a tu alrededor.

Ha pasado ya un tiempo y e podido notar tu ligero cambio hacia mi, tu forma de saludarme es diferente, ya no puedo ver esa chispa que me brindabas y me es algo incomodo, porque eso era justamente lo que deseaba evitar. Se que te has educado de manera impecable y que tu contexto te impide ser descortés, pero lo que no sabes es que con tus buenos modales y bella sonrisa vas creándome conversaciones que me afectan. Tu manera amable de pedirme algo que necesitas me hace sentirme mas lejos de ti, y es que me confundes tanto...hay acciones tuyas que no logro comprender, como si las hicieras al propósito para que yo también sea el mismo contigo o sencillamente porque no te afecta o te interesa lo que pueda estar sintiendo en ese momento.

Se que te pedí no responderme y hoy es justo lo que me desgasta día con día, la incertidumbre de saber que podías haberme respondido. Hoy solo queda pararme responsable ante mi propia sentencia; he dejado que las cosas fluyan pero siendo ahora yo quien coloque una barrera al responderte en cada pregunta de forma fría, rápida, mecánica tal cual robot...es mi forma de alejar estos sentimientos y al parecer funcionan y me enorgullezco de mi mismo. Hasta que interrumpes mis sueños de nuevo, con esas acciones que mi subconsciente tienen guardadas profundamente; en ellos me haces feliz y una enorme sonrisa amanece conmigo; pues para mi es tan real como la primera vez en que mis labios rozaron tu dulce piel.

 **espero que les haya gustado, como a mi,ya saben que cualkier critica y bomba molotov es bien recibida...un lado semi extraño de kakashi, pero me dije ¿y porque no?**

 **gracias una vez mas por tomarse el tiempo para leer, les envio un enorme abrazo y muchos 4´s.**


End file.
